deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aaron Siegel/Hulk (Comics) vs SCP-096
The Unknown has always peaked Man's interests, from the secrets of life to the mystery surrounding other realities. Often in fiction this is explored, from magical swords to radiation granting superhuman abilities. The mind often wanders to the realm of "What if", and glorious creations sprout as a result of this. Some warriors birthed in the imagination of Man are seen as equals, and that "What if" begins to wander to these creations, pitting one against another. The Incredible Hulk ', an unstoppable giant green rage-fueled entity when angered. VS 'SCP-096 ''', a near-indestuctable entity that hunts down all who look at its face. '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!? SEASON 1 (Theme: SCP) EPISODE 1 SCP-096 SCP-096, nicknamed "The Shy Guy" by Foundation Personnel, is a humanoid creature of unknown origins contained by the SCP-Foundation. It is humanoid in shape with a severely distorted bone structure; It can open its jaw up to four times the norm of a human being, and it's eyes lack pigmentation, having an otherwise "Human" face. Its skin is devoid of pigmentation and body hair. SCP-096 has never shown any signs of a higher brain function, and it is considered by all means non-sapient by Foundation researchers, and is normally extremely docile while inside of its containment chamber. However, this changes immediately when its face is viewed by a person. When SCP-096's face is viewed by a person, it goes into a fit of screaming and crying uncontrollably for 1-2 minutes, covering and clawing at its face. After that, SCP-096 immediately rushes towards its viewer at speeds dependent to how far away its target is. SCP-096 has an innate sense of the viewer's location, never seeming to be even slightly confused in this no matter where it was viewed. When it reaches its target, it proceeds to brutally kill and leave no remains of the target. It has been noted that SCP-096 has never suffered from any structural damage, and does not seem to notice any tissue damage it sustains, and can survive apparently with little to no tissue. It tanked twenty seconds of fire from a Minigun without flinching, as well as only momentarily stumbling when hit with an AT4(HEAT variant). It has shown no decrease in speed when blocked by any known earthly material or when under 9,339 meters of water. Most notably, however, was its survival of an encounter with SCP-682 , one of the most powerful creatures in the SCP universe. It took damage itself, however it managed to destroy over 85% of 682's body mass before the Hard-To-Destroy Lizard managed to "Scare" it off. See SCP-096's Official Article if these facts do not satisfy your informational needs, as well as 682's Termination Log . Important details underlined. Please note that anything from SCP: Containment Breech is not canon. The Incredible Hulk Physicist Dr. Bruce Banner was a peaceful and reserved man, before his transformation into the Hulk. While working on a prototype of a gamma radiation bomb, Banner was accidentally exposed to a blast of radiation from a test detonation of his invention. As a result of this, whenever Bruce experiences strong negative emotions (Anger, Greif, Terror), he turns into a large green entity known as "The Hulk". The Hulk has shown extreme amounts of superhuman speed, endurance, and strength; he loses most of his former intelligence as Banner, leaving him with a child-like intelligence. One notable factor of Hulk's strength is the fact that as Hulk gets more angry he becomes more powerful, being able to deal harder blows and take in more damage. Hulk mainly transports by means of using his immense strength to push off of the ground, being able to scale the likes of cities in relatively short amounts of time. Hulk's strength can only really be expressed in the numerous amounts of incredible feats he has achieved like casually sending objects flying thousands of feet into the air, being able to snuff out Dormammu's head with his bare hands, sending people like Iron Man flying in the other direction from merely clapping his hands hard enough, as well as sending the Wolverine from New York to Boston in one punch. He has enough durability for Ares ' spear to break before piercing his skin, as well as having a great enough healing factor to survive wounds inflicted by adamantium blades. The Hulk is a character that has an extreamely long list of feats and abilities, so I was only able to fit the juicy important parts here. Also, sadly I didn't make this clear other than to people I talked to specificly, this is the Earth 616 Hulk (Yes, Marvel has ALOT of alternate universes.) Again, if your informational needs are unmet, try reading a List of Hulk's Feats as well as his Marvel Database Page . X-Factors *Note: SCP-096's speed varies depending on how far the target is, meaning his top speed is unknown as of now, anywhere between 40 to 100. Weapons Setting The battle will take place in a newly wreaked New York City. Hulk will enter as an "Extradimentional" being into the SCP Universe, with the Foundation having tried all methods of containment, now trying to eliminate him ASAP. The Hulk has gone rampant in the newly unfamiliar streets of New York City, causing mass havoc all around. Running out of ideas and ways to maintain secrecy, The 05 Counsil aproves of the use of Procedure 554-PeekABoo; the use of SCP-096 as a last resort to terminate this unstoppable creature. Voting Rules Hulk Wins with a landslide victory! 6-0 Battle 'Prologue' For the first time in the SCP Foundation’s history, the world was close to becoming aware of the Foundation’s true nature, as well as the true nature of the universe that they resided in. A dark haze enveloped New York City, as a once prosperous and legendary site of human activity now was separated from the sounds of every day activity. Cars lay silent, some even destroyed, their torn steel strewn about on the ground. Buildings stood like dark monoliths, cracks and holes present in the silent towers that reached to the sky. For the first time since the dawn of American society New York, New York was absent of its ever-so present citizens. The city was not absent of sound however; in fact, the city was filled with numerous sounds to behold, sounds that would have been never thought of to reside in the city. Gunfire echoed through the streets now filled with empty cars and broken asphalt. Feral roars of a beast—no—man shouted in reply, following with the destruction of an entire city block. Soldiers bearing the mark of an organization unknown to the residents of the world hopelessly tried to restrict the Hulk’s onslaught on the city. Little did they know that they were only provoking the angry being, who was all-too familiar with the government trying to impede his rage. Tanks of advanced manufacture were effortlessly torn to pieces and bullets produced by the finest rifles the world could offer bounced harmlessly off of the deep green skin that surrounded the mass of muscle. Even Mobile Task Force Omega-7 had to leave its post at a major SCP-Containment site to contribute even the smallest of advantages in what seemed to be utter defeat in the Foundation’s eyes. “Tom, you alright?!” A member of Omega-7 screamed to his comrade, who had seemed to had fallen underneath a newly formed pile of rubble. “Yea… don’t worry about me Aiden!” Tom croaked out, barely breathing underneath a slab of concrete. “How the hell are we going to take this thing down?” “No idea Tom, we’ve thrown almost everything at him, he even took down 076 in two minutes” Aiden replied in an annoyed tone. “Really? That was supposed to be our winning card after 173 got sent flying three thousand feet into the damn air!” Tom managed to pull himself out from underneath the heavy piece of street, getting back on his feet. “Yea, even with the blindfold on the monster, it only bent the thing’s neck a good two degrees before being pounded into rubble!” Aiden said hopelessly. “Well, what’s our plan now? Nuke the city?” “Definitely not. Foundation wants to keep secrecy, remember?” replied Aiden, “A nuke’ll mean we’d have to give even more amnesiacs to millions of witnesses, and give them a new freakin story to remember, might even have to start another World War…” “Heh, it’s like the Foundation never runs out of damn amnesiacs,” Tom joked with a slight laugh. “Then what are we going to do to stop it?” “Well, we only have one back-up plan before sending in the 'big guns'.” Aiden said, “We’re currently executing Procedure 554-PeekABoo…” “And I thought Montauk sounded silly when I heard it” “…So we’re sending 096 after it” “That should be enough to take out the green bastard.” Tom responded “Hell, the Shy Guy almost killed the liz-” Aiden was cut off by the ear-splitting sound of bestial anger, progressively getting louder every second. The Hulk made his way around the corner of a block, sprinting on all fours towards the flimsy soldiers, blood from some beat up Foundation agents covering his fists. “Oh, for fu-” “HULK….SMASH!” The hulking man roared as a dozen small pieces of metal bounced off of his fists, before he left their producers broken and beaten on a small pile of rubble. The beast roared in triumph as he turned to find more weaklings to exert his strength upon. After seconds of near-blind destruction and searching he managed to find a flimsy, shaking, and scrawny man in an orange jumpsuit. With countless guns to his head, coming from the remaining Foundation operatives, all the man was able to helplessly sputter out was: “H-Hey….l-look here!” The Hulk was never a scholar himself, being nearly devoid of intelligence in his brutish form, only registering the picture of what seemed to be a scrawnier man being held above the helpless D-Class. He then rushed to the man, who hastily put down the image and tried to make his escape before being punctured by two swift bullets. Almost directly after that, feral, yet oddly human howls of despair and sorrow filled the city from an unknown location as Foundation Soldiers tried to keep their near-invincible opponent at bay until their ‘weapon’ came to finish what they started here. 'Battle' The Foundation soldiers didn’t put up much of a fight; The Hulk almost noticed the lack of pure hatred coming from a typical attack from General Ross. Foundation-grade battle armor was laid about on the broken and battered streets of Manhattan like freshly torn pieces of tin foil, and the broken bodies of the soldiers within were strewn about everywhere else along the street. Yet it was not silent, for a noise still remained in the dark empty valley of buildings. This noise was not of the men who fought the Hulk, for their beaten bodies layered the long-abandoned cars and buildings. The noise was not of the city’s electricity, for the ever-so-present lights of the streetlamps were as dark as the starless midnight sky that loomed above the green warrior. This sound filled New York City, form its empty unlit streets to the barren shells of its buildings. It was that of pure human despair, crying as if it came from one who experienced more than loss or pain, one who experienced pure, raw terror. However, soon enough, silence engulfed the city for one last time… The weeping stopped. The screaming started. The pale man barreled towards its target with an inhuman jaw stretching open and elongated arms flailing in front, ready to kill. The Hulk barely had time to process that image before it leaped towards him and tackled him. He had even less time to send a fresh green fist right into the creature’s abdomen, with the familiar tearing of flesh, and the unfamiliar lack of cracking bone. As an unstoppable force was sent right into 096’s torso, it clawed helplessly at the green Avenger’s arms, tearing away what meager scraps of flesh it could before it was sent straight into the nearest building. “GET—YOUR—HANDS—OFF—HULK, BIG MOUTH MAN!” The Hulk roared, noticing the green blood oozing from the newly inflicted wounds on his biceps. Almost as soon those words roughly left the Hulk’s mouth, the heavy pile of dust and rubble that 096 was covered in burst open in an explosive shower of blood-covered steel and stone. It once again sprinted towards the Hulk, no different than before, yet now its flesh was strewn about the cracked concrete remains of the building it crashed into. In a flurry of red, white, and green, the Hulk once again sent the SCP whizzing through the skyline of an almost post-apocalyptic New York City. And it got up again. And it rushed towards its foe. This pattern rushed on for many a minute, as the Hulk’s veins were clearly visible on his body, some oozing thick, green blood from the wounds inflicted by the crooked claws of his foe. White bone, almost as white as the former skin of the Shy Guy was clearly visible throughout its body, now that almost everything else was gone. Its thick red blood painted the cracked asphalt of the street, as well as its small uneven lumps of meat laying among the rubble of the newly crushed buildings. For one last time, the SCP ran for the Hulk, and for the last time, the Hulk ran towards the SCP, his blood almost boiling in pure rage. This time, however, the pale man had no chance to tear at the Hulk’s flesh, as it was cut short of its hunt, being stopped completely by the immense grasp of the Hulk’s fists. Its hands were immovably and forcibly planted near its bloody and barren ribs, and its legs scratched loudly against the crumbling stone that it was now planted on. “NOW….YOU MAKE HULK MAD,” The Hulk tensed his muscles, the pale man screaming and still trying to claw his way out of the dense green fists. “NOW, HULK WILL SHOW YOU WHY HE’S THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!” The Hulk thrust but a little of his rage-powered strength and sent the being flying through the air, its hands only being able to helplessly tear at high wispy clouds and not the green thick flesh of its “prey”. In barely any time, the Shy Guy was tumbling though the black endless void of space, its screams of hatred to be never heard of again. WINNER: Hulk (Comics) 'Expert's Opinion' While SCP-096 was far more durable than the Hulk, it lacked the raw offensive power necessary to take down the green avenger, who also had the offensive capabilities necessary to beat 096 into submission. Couple that with the Hulk's better intelligence, experience, and improvised weapons, and that helps put him above the Shy Guy's non-sapience and lack of weapons other than its hands. So the Hulk barely escapes this battle, suffering immense injuries from a force close to his own. Category:Blog posts